1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aids for trimming shrubs. More specifically, the invention is a nylon cloth for removing debris cut from and found around shrubs, trees, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Removable ground covers or shrub clipping catchers of various sorts have been devised as a way of providing a clean finish to a trimmed bush or tree. However, the problem with most conventional ground covers is it becomes quite difficult for a single user to handle or maneuver the covers or catchers after they have been filled with debris. This type of limitation is prominent in most of the related conventional catchers. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 301,536 issued to Spear illustrates a circular ground cover design having a recessed ridge or rim for catching clippings from a bush or tree. There is no teaching or suggestion for storing the clippings in a compartment within the cover or catcher for subsequent tow-away or disposal as in the instant invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 380,127 issued to Feigh et al. similarly illustrates a shrub clipping catcher having an octagonal shape. The edges are raised and double as a catcher and respective carrier. The catcher portion is formed by all eight sides with four opposing sides having through holes to accommodate a hand for carrying. This particular design requires a user to bend in order to grip and pull the device. This particular feature has the potential of causing lower back injuries to a user. The ground cover or catcher of the instant invention avoids this potential difficulty as described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,800 issued to Furmaga discloses a shrub rug which is composed of a mat secured by string to a part circle, metal frame. The frame collapses to form a pouch for carrying accumulated debris for disposal. The catcher according to the instant invention is simple and easy to use and does not require any sort of frame structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,615 issued to Andrews discloses a multi-purpose trim and yard receptacle having a basin like structure with a flat rigid base. The structure has an outer wall with multiple handles disposed at the periphery. A central portion of the device has a wedge shaped recess for abutting or receiving the trunk of a tree in tiered fashion. This device is completely different to that of the instant invention as further described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,581 issued to Valencic discloses a heavy duty fabric supported by two poles. The cloth is laid in the area of a work-site for use and the poles are inserted in respective slots, and joined together to create a carrying pouch. Depending on the relative distance of a particular work site including a waste removal location, the idea of transporting poles along with the accumulated debris on the cloth during use can be quite frustrating, burdensome and subsequently physically demanding. The garden aid according to the instant invention alleviate these particular problems for a user as described herein.
Foreign Patents issued to Slater (London 705,090) and Schneider (DE 41 07233) respectively disclose structural elements such as aluminum plates and protective sleeves or screens which are generally relevant to the instant invention. Similarly, the British Patent 1,381,679 by Williams discloses a plant protection and moisture retention disc having holes and slots, but there is no teaching or suggestion for removing debris or clippings as described herein by the instant invention.
The garden aid according to the instant invention is different from the prior and related art in that it provides a removable ground cover or pruning cloth for catching and storing debris for easy removal without the need for rigid supports. In this regard, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.